


In the Stars

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011: episode Heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars

Doyle's horoscope:  
Risky behaviour could cost you a friend. Don't underestimate the stupidity of the press. Be careful not to gamble more than you can afford to lose today. Bad news may accompany transportation by water. Love may be closer than you think, but not quite what you expect.

Bodie's horoscope:  
Risky behaviour could cost you a friend. Be careful what you say about someone in authority: you could be overheard. Your sense of humour may not appeal to everybody. Finish your job before enjoying a drink. Love may be closer than you think, but not quite what you expect.


End file.
